1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an economical square baler having a header with a crop pick-up and augering mechanism that discharges crop materials directly into the inlet of a baling chamber without the need for intermediate conveying and storage apparatus. The invention is also directed toward a baler having plunger elements movable along a return stroke path which is external of the baling chamber in order to avoid interference with accumulated crop materials therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balers for producing square bales of hay conventionally include a header, a conveying apparatus and a bale forming section including a baling chamber and a plunger reciprocable within the chamber. The header includes a tine pick-up reel or the like for lifting crop materials from a windrow and discharging the lifted materials in the path of a crop consolidating device such as an auger extending in transverse relationship to the normal direction of advancement of the baler over the ground. The auger rotates to urge the crop materials laterally toward a conveying mechanism separate from the auger, and the conveying mechanism directs the materials first along a path through a chamber upstream of the baling chamber, and then through an inlet of the baling chamber in front of the path of travel of the plunger.
In many square balers, the plunger reciprocates in a linear motion, moving in a straight line toward the rear of the baler during the compaction and bale forming stroke and along a straight line in the opposite direction during a retraction stroke away from the partially formed bale. The conveying apparatus functions in timed relationship to the reciprocation of the plunger so that crop materials are introduced into the baling chamber between the plunger and the chamber outlet during the time that the plunger is in a retracted position spaced from the partially formed bale. As such, the chamber surrounding the conveying apparatus functions as an accumulator to receive crop materials steadily discharged from the auger and temporarily store the same before being swept into the baling chamber during the specific time period that the plunger is in its retracted position.
While many balers known in the art are capable of producing a satisfactory bale of hay, there has been a continuing need for an inexpensive baler within the reach of individuals associated with smaller farming operations. In this regard, it is to be noted that the conveying apparatus often found in conventional baling apparatus between the header and the bale forming structure represents a significant portion of the overall expense of the machine. In conveyors of certain balers, a relatively expensive cam and cam track arrangement is provided for shifting fingers of the conveyor along an irregular path in timed relationship to reciprocation of the plunger. Moreover, the conveyor drive mechanism and structure defining the chamber surrounding the conveyor tend to significantly increase the overall weight of the machine.